G S Blood Moon
by Shade the Hero
Summary: What secret lies buried within the mysterious G. S. Ball? Something the Legends of Johto hope remains sealed.
1. Prologue

**_This story is pretty old. I wrote it back when the series dropped the G.S. Ball arc, which kinda ticked me off. I had been looking forward to seeing the big secret behind the gold and silver pok'e ball. After it was clear the writers had ditched the idea, I decided to come up with my own theory and thus this story was born. The story is finished, it's just under going a massive re-write. Since I wrote it 9 or 10 years ago. My writing has improved since then. When I found the original copy and read it, I almost cried at how horrible the spelling and grammar was. But, that will not be the case here. Promise. ^^ The re-write will be slow going for a few reasons. Aside from the other projects I'm working on, I want to make sure this story is treated right. There is a lot of fixing and editing to do to each chapter before the full thing can be uploaded. Updates could be a week apart from each other or a month. Enjoy!_**

**_Disclaimer: Pokemon and all related characters belong to Nintendo.  
_**

* * *

_Blood Moon, Blood Moon_

_Stand out fierce, Stand out bold_

_Blood Moon, Blood Moon, _

_Cursed by Silver, Feared by Gold_

_Blood Moon, Blood Moon, _

_Hear my Call_

_Blood Moon, Blood Moon, _

_Bring death to all._

**Prologue**

An item unlike any other had been through quite a lot in recent months. It had been discovered by a professor and her three assistants. They had tried everything to open it and see what secret lies within, but nothing they tried worked. From hack saws to lasers, the sphere that glittered in gold and silver refused to open. The professor then tried to send it to a fellow colleague of hers hoping he would have better luck. Again this failed when it wouldn't work in the teleportation system like it's red and white counterparts. This left her with one choice. She requested her colleague to send a team to take the discovery from her base in the Orange Islands back to his lab in Pallet Town.

When the team arrived they learned that it was called a G.S. Ball. Named after the symbols inscribed onto the sphere. The professor handed the G.S. Ball to the boy accompanied by a pikachu who was sitting comfortably on his shoulder. He looked down at the sphere in awe and wonder while his electric companion was filled with curiosity. It wasn't very fond of pok'eballs, but this one was..._different._

From the moment they left the lab, the G.S. Ball had become a part of the young trainer's adventure through the Orange Islands. From wave-riding atop of a Lapras to Sledding down the mountain on a crafted sled of ice. From battling atop of a steep cliff to struggling through a double battle. The G.S. Ball had experienced much, including a hard-fought six on six battle against a champion, commanding a power-house team of strong pokemon including a dragonite.

Finally, with the Orange Islands behind it, the G.S. Ball was delivered to Pallet Town and the professor who awaited to study it. Just like the previous scientist, he couldn't unlock its secrets either. Once again the boy who had carried it was asked to take it to a new region and deliver it to another expert; one who creates pok'e balls for a living and see if he can unlock its mysteries.

It took a while, but the boy brought it to the expert. Much like the others, he couldn't open it either, but he discovered it had been sealed. While the boy and his pikachu had already left, the expert wanted to send the ball back to the professor from Pallet Town.

And that is where our story begins...

* * *

**_Edit: I realize, the prologue is very short, possibly the shortest I've ever written. However the chapters that follow will not be as small as this one. They will all be a healthy length. _**


	2. Chapter One

_**I know the prologue was short and I am sorry about that, but the original was honestly a lot shorter. I promise that will be the shortest part of this story. The rest will be this length or longer. **_

_**Disclaimer: Pokemon belongs to Nintendo. **_

* * *

**Chapter One**

The night sky began to brighten from the pre-dawn glow. As the sun rose from the east a soft spring breeze caused the trees to sway and ruffled the feathers of the resident Dodrio as it made its way to the lab's roof-top. One, two, all three heads called out into the sky. Their cries echoing across the sleepy town of Pallet. It promised to be a beautiful day. The local paper boy rode by on his bicycle with his Ratatta riding in the basket, helping him to throw the paper to each doorstep.

A delivery truck drove along the winding dirt road that lead to the laboratory of the famous Professor Oak. Stopping at the front gate, the driver got out and headed for the door.

Tracey was sleeping on the couch. He had fallen asleep there after some late night reviewing of some of his earlier sketches and trying to organize them. The ringing doorbell slowly woke him from his slumber and he headed for the door while trying to rub the sleep from his eyes.

"Coming," he yawned, "I'm coming, hang on."

He opened the door and was greeted by the delivery man.

"Good morning! Special delivery for professor Oak."

Tracey took the package. It was about the size of a child's lunch box.

"Sign here and here," the delivery man instructed the teen as he scribbled his signature on the man's clipboard.

"Thank you, sir. Have a good day." With that the man returned to his truck, started it up and drove away. Tracey stood in the door examining the package for a bit before stepping back inside and closing the door.

Sometime later, Professor Oak was at his computer, examining the status of the trainers he had entrusted with Pokémon as he always did in the mornings. The progress of his pupils always brought a smile to his face in the morning. His smile grew when he looked at two files whose origins resided in Pallet Town; his grandson, Gary and the spirited, energetic Ash Ketchum.

Oak took a moment to reminisce over the day when the boys had received their starting Pokémon. Gary tried to seem composed and calm, but his grandfather could see the excitement and pure joy in his eyes. Despite studying Pokémon and working alongside him in the lab, Squirtle had been Gary's first Pokémon and he knew that his grandson would accomplish big things.

And then there was Ash. He was very late and showed up in his pajamas no less. His hair was messy and he looked like he had just woken up even though it was late in the afternoon. As a result of his tardiness, there was only one Pokémon left. Bulbasaur, Charmander and Squirtle had already gone to new trainers and Oak was unsure if he should intrust the remaining stubborn Pokémon to such an obvious rookie. But there was something about this kid. Something that reminded Oak of a friend he had once met long ago in his early days as a trainer. He decided to see what this kid could do.

He gave him the pikachu and watched in amazement as the stubborn mouse Pokémon who never listened and would bite or zap anyone who touched it bonded with the boy and in almost no time flat became best friends.

A knock on the door snapped the professor out of his memories. "Come in," he called over his shoulder as he turned his chair.

Tracey had entered the room carrying a plate of scrambled eggs, bacon and a slice of toast in once hand and a cup of tea in the other.

"Good morning, Professor," he greeted, laying the food on the desk.

Professor Oak nodded gratefully at the teen as he felt his stomach beginning to grumble in the presence of the delicious breakfast. "Good morning, Tracy. That looks and smells wonderful."

"I had a feeling you had forgotten breakfast again," the boy replied.

"Guilty as charged. I've just been so busy lately," the professor admitted before taking a sip of his tea. "What's that in your arm?"

Tracey brought out the package that he had tucked under his arm and presented it to the professor. "It arrived today, from a Mr. Kurt."

At hearing the name the professor took the package and opened it, forgetting his breakfast. He opened the box revealing a letter and a very familiar poke ball. Oak read the letter before a thoughtful look crossed his face.

"What's it say, professor?" Tracey had seen the ball inside and recognized it as well. He knew that Ash had taken the item when he left and delivered it to a poke ball expert, but that's all that was known. They never found out what was inside. There were no reports, no e-mails, no letters, nothing. Until now.

Professor Oak read the letter aloud:

_Sam,_

_I have tried everything I know in order to open the G.S. Ball and have had no luck. I tried and tried until I had reached my breaking point. Spending many sleepless nights trying to crack this mysterious code. Eventually I broke down and frightened my granddaughter. After taking a few days rest I decided to approach it in a different way, by tracing its origins. It took a long time, but I discovered its origins lay buried deep within Johto. _

_I set out on a journey to Ecruteak City and with the help of one of the monks from temple to look at their scrolls I have found what I was looking for. The G.S. Ball has existed for much longer than we had first thought. I tried to find out more, but even the ancient scrolls had limited knowledge. All the scrolls revealed was that the ball was sealed on purpose and came with a prophecy. The scroll had been damaged and so I couldn't make out what it said, however it does mention a Blood Moon. _

_I am sorry my friend, I know this is not what you wanted to hear regarding the poke ball, but hopefully it helps you uncover something greater. Knowing you, you'll probably have much better luck than I would so I am returning the item to you. _

_Kurt~_

_P.S. Tell the kid I said thanks for the help. I was a little hard on him, but he reminded me a bit of you at that age._

Both the professor and Tracey looked down at the poke ball that was sitting protectively wrapped in the box. Oak took it and unwrapped it, revealing it in all of its mysterious glory.

"Who could have made it, and why?" asked Tracey, now more confused about the ball than ever before.

"I don't know," Oak replied, "what I do know is that I will get to the bottom of this mystery one way or another."

_. . ._

Ash and company had decided to take a well earned break. After traveling through the wilderness for weeks it was nice to find a small town to rest and relax. Misty had gone to gather some firewood while Brock began unpacking his cooking supplies. Ash had taken this chance to polish his Johto gym badges. It made him pretty proud to know that he already had so many. It seemed like not that long ago when he had struck out from his home and headed west.

Since his new journey had begun he had met many new people and Pokémon. His team had grown in numbers as well. Aside from his trusty partner, Pikachu, he also had a Totodile, a Cyndaquil, a Bayleef, and a Shiny Noctowl.

Thinking about it made him realize they were missing out and so he tossed four poke balls into the air which released his team.

"Okay guys, time for us to take a break. Just relax and enjoy the day, but stay close to the camp."

The Pokémon all nodded and went off to enjoy themselves. Bayleef found a quiet spot to take a nap while Cyndaquil and Totodile began to play. Noctowl glided over to a tree branch where it began preening its feathers and Pikachu headed over to see what Brock was doing.

_"Yep," _Ash thought as he laid back in the grass and lowered his cap over his eyes for a nap, _"we deserve a break."_

Misty had gathered a nice bundle of firewood thanks to her Poliwhirl and even Psyduck pitched in,...somewhat. It was currently trying to balance a stick on its beak until Misty spotted what it was doing and took the stick from it. "We're not here to play!" She got onto it.

It gave her a sad face and tilted its head before gripping the sides of its face, a sign its headache was ever present.

"Tuk tuki tuk!"

The small chirping sound attracted the red-head's attention as she glanced over at her little cutie as it wandered around a nearby tree.

"Togepi, come back! Don't wander off." Misty hurried to catch her infant pokemon before she froze in her tracks.

Togepi was standing in between two Beedrill who were buzzing a few inches above it. They weren't aggressive and didn't seem to mind that the little egg-shape Pokémon was chirping at their feet. That is, until Misty screamed.

Back at the camp site, Pikachu's ears twitched.

"Pika chu pi!" it cried as it ran from where it had been helping Brock and jumped onto Ash's stomach, waking him up. It then quickly hurried off in the direction of where misty had gone.

"Pikachu, wait up!" Ash called as he ran after the electric mouse.

As hurried to catch up to his Pokémon he was knocked over by Misty as she emerged from a nearby bush. She held Togepi in her hands and Pikachu was bringing up the rear. Ash and Misty both sat up rubbing their heads before she began yelling at him.

"Where were you?!"

"Sorry, Misty, I was busy."

"Doing what, sleeping?!"

How did she always seem to know the truth?

"It doesn't matter now, just take care of the Beedrill!" she shouted as the buzzing came from the direction she had been running from and it was growing louder.

"Well if you'd stop shouting maybe they'd go away!" Ash retorted

The bug Pokémon exploded from the trees and Pikachu fired a charge of electricity from its cheeks. One got hit, but the other dodged it and aimed an attack at the electric mouse. That's when a burst of water struck out from behind Ash and Misty and they turned to see Totodile and Cyndaquil standing there, ready to defend the trainers.

"Good work, Totodile!" Ash called out. but they were soon surrounded by a swarm of Beedrill.

The group gathered in a tight circle, facing out, not giving the wild Pokémon a chance to hit them from behind. Misty was freaking out while Totodile and her Poliwhirl guarded her. Ash had Cyndaquil and Pikachu to protect him and Psyduck was running to and fro from a smaller Beedrill.

Misty covered her face with a hand from embarrassment as she recalled her quaking Pokémon into its poke ball.

Ash growled in defiance at the swarm. "The only way out is to make an opening and run for it. you ready, Misty?"

She looked nervous, but nodded. that was Ash's cue. "Alright, Cyndaquil use your flamethrower!"

"Cynda!" it replied as it began building up the energy from within.

"Quiiiiiiiiiilllll!" it roared as flames erupted from its back and shot out from its mouth. The unlucky bee Pokémon fell before the flames or hurried out of the way. The moment they saw an opening, Ash and his friends made a mad dash for freedom. The bug Pokémon were hot on their heels.

As they ran through the forest, bushes and trees zipped by in a blur. Misty was following behind Ash and didn't see the tree root until too late. Her foot caught it and she tripped, hitting the ground hard and crying out in pain. Ash stopped and turned to go back when the Beedrill caught up and aimed their powerful stingers at her.

That's when Totodile sprung into action and used a water gun to deflect one while using a scratch attack on another. The swarm out-numbered the big jaw Pokémon and with a powerful poison sting Totodile was sent flying back and crashed hard against a nearby tree trunk before slumping to the ground.

"Totodile!" Ash shouted. He was about to order Pikachu to use its thunderbolt when a strange colorful wave hit the bee Pokémon and their buzzing formation became confused and disoriented. Ash turned to see his Noctowl flapping just above the scene. Its eyes were glowing a feint pink-ish red and it was letting out a cooing sound, signalling that it was concentrating on its attack.

Ash scooped up Totodile before hurrying over to Misty and helped her away from the area.


End file.
